Ranger in Waiting Aragorn's Tale Part 3
by Pippin's Sunshine
Summary: This is the third part of Aragorn's tale. The first two are A Mother's Love and The Little Hunter. This is a combination of books and movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger In Waiting**

Introduction: This is my tale of Aragorn's life. This is the third and final part in the tale. To recap: Aragorn has met Arwen in the woods of Rivendell, been given the heirlooms of the King's house and has left to roam the wilds with the Rangers all in a few days.  Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 1 Meeting Gandalf

For several years, Aragorn had proved his worth as a tracker in the company of the Dunedain. Many times, they had been able to prevent ambushes by orcs thanks to his skill. The foul creatures rarely needed exceptional skill to track though, for they left telltale signs everywhere they went. Still, Aragorn was high on their list of most skilled trackers. He was also able to help rescue many of the Dunedain women and men who had been kidnapped by the orcs as well.

One thing that amazed him, though he did not want to know how they did it, was no matter how many of them were killed, there were two or three more to take the dead ones place. So little did they care for their own kind that they would often trample the fallen so as to make a bigger mess of carrion.

The symbol that the Dunedain wore was a silver star that pinned their cloaks down. This also was the only token that Aragorn had had to earn. Most of the older men recognized his claim as Arathorn's son, but his worth had to be proved to those who did not remember his family. The raiment of the Dunedain was poor by higher standards. Their cloaks and boots were mud-stained from their wanderings. But, as the hunters put it, it was better that they did not wash their clothes often for otherwise, the cleanliness would drive the animals away.

Aragorn had been assigned to the company that camped in the woods near the Shire. On the way there, the company passed by a curious ruin. Aragorn rode up to one of the older men to inquire about the ruins.

"That is Weather-top as it is called now. But, it was once the watch-tower of Amon Sul, in which one of the palantir of old was said to have resided. But, as you can see, the wars and time have reduced it to near nothing."

The Rangers were the Shire's unseen, but ever-present protectors. Aragorn remembered all Bilbo's tales on his visit and was filled with joy when he finally saw the fair country for himself. They only went into the borders by night for the hobbits were wary of trespassers. Also, the Dunedain were happy to live anonymously.

It was here; on the borders of the Shire, that Aragorn met the wizard Gandalf. He was already twenty-five and considered of an age to make his own decisions. The party had been tracking a set of strange boot prints. And it was Aragorn who found their owner. He came upon a small clearing where he saw an old man resting on a rock. Aragorn's hand, on instinct, strayed to his sword hilt, but there was no need. At that moment, the old man spotted him and motioned for Aragorn to join him.

"Come sit with me and enjoy this day! Though I am armed, you shall have no need of that sword." Aragorn was amazed that his hand obeyed this man's command and then he saw the wizard's staff on the ground beside him. He had learnt little of wizards, but knew they were dangerous.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Again, I say you have no reason for your immediate distrust of me, for I already know you. And you have seen me from a distance before. Which name should you like to hear first, son of Arathorn? To the elves and the people in the South, I am known as Mithrandir. The other Elven name I have is Olorin. And most here in the north simply call me Gandalf. Yes, Gandalf will do. To others, I am less friendly names, but you may call me Gandalf."

Aragorn was amazed at the wizard. The old man looked out at him with merry, twinkling eyes that could barely be seen under the gray bushy eyebrows. For the moment, his head was bare, but Aragorn noticed a gray pointed hat next to his staff. And his beard looked unkempt even to a Ranger's eyes.

"Well, if we are introducing ourselves. As you already seem to know I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. But to the Rangers, I am known simply as Strider. Though, may I ask how you know me?"

"Did you not already guess? First, I am a friend of Master Elrond. If not for that, I recognize the ring which you wear as an heirloom of the house of Elendil."

"Then, you were one of Bilbo's companions, weren't you? Yes, that is where I have seen you before, though I was only a small child. From the prints we were tracking, it would now seem you were waiting for us."

"Again, you have guessed correct on both accounts. Elrond told me where to find you because he figured we could benefit from one another. And I agreed to come seek you out. I have traveled far lately for the earth tells me rumors of things to come. If you trust me, I think you should join the service of the Rohirrim after the New Year. They can teach you much in peace or war. I would also suggest you do the same in Gondor. As you well know, the land can teach us much and it will give you the experiences that you would not get otherwise. And learning to serve is the first step to ruling."

"Well, I admit you have given me much to think about. I had already been thinking journeying with the Rohirrim. I have never been there, but I have heard many of the tales that come from that land. Come, friend, will you not join our camp for the night? It's getting dark fast."

"Yes I will join you."

Thus, began the eternal friendship of Aragorn and Gandalf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dragons and pipe-weed

Aragorn never forgot his meeting so long ago with the furry-footed hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. He had always wondered what had happened to Mr. Baggins and if they recovered the gold that was stolen by the dragon Smaug. Aragorn had never outgrown dragon tales and it would be lovely to hear a first hand account.

Dear Mr. Baggins,

I am unsure if you remember me becaue I ws a small child when I met you in Elrond's house. I have joined my mother's kin here in the North. We are actually on the Southern borders of the Shire right now. I wish to meet with you--I never forgot about you or the Dwarves and always wondered what had happened with the dragon. Please meet me at Sarn Ford in a month's time. I would prefer the night, as we are not supposed to be seen. I look forward to seeing you again. I have seen you roam the woods a few times, so I know you will be able to get away. I will call to you like a bird when I see you-I must stay hidden.

Estel

Bilbo was the only hobbit Aragorn had ever seen. He had been told they mistrusted strangers and to not get too close. There were few enemies in this part of the world, but the Rangers still protected the woods around the Shire.

On the appointed night, Aragorn waited. He informed the captain of where he would be if needed. It was not too far from the Ranger's camp so he would hear any trouble.

Finally, he saw one of the Hobbits coming towards him. He waited until the hobbit got closer to him and then called out. Aragorn saw Bilbo turn towards him.

Aragorn stepped out of the undergrowth towards the hobbit. Bilbo looked up in wonder. "Surely you are not the young lad from Elrond's house! I did not recognize you!"

"Indeed, I am the same. However, among the Rangers I am known as Strider. I have not been called Estel in a long time." When Aragorn had first met Bilbo, they had been eye level, now he had to kneel down to meet the hobbit's gaze. "Let's get off the road. There is a hollow a little ways away where we can have privacy and some comfort."

When the two reached the hollow, they sat on a fallen log and began trading tales.

"So, you wish to know what happened to the dragon? You remind me of the hobbit lads and lassies that live around me. They never tire of hearing the story. Of course, older hobbits are interested too; they would just never admit it. I have heard rumors that I brought back hoards of gold and treasure and that there is some buried in the walls of my house. That is only partially true. I did earn my share of the treasure, but no where near the amounts my dear hobbit-kin have imagined."

"So you killed the dragon?"

"Yes, we did. But, it was at a great cost. Thorin and several of the younger dwarves were killed. There was a huge battle that involved men and dwarves and all manner of wild creatures. We had run the dragon out of the mountain, but he only attacked the town by the lake. It was actually the men of the Laketown who killed him."

Aragorn sat back taking all of this in. It indeed reminded him of other dragon stories he had heard. "How big was the pile of dragon gold?"

"Much taller than even you. And there was certainly more than even dwarves could have ever counted." Bilbo had pulled out a pipe and began stuffing it with leaves when Aragorn stopped him and asked what it was. "My dear heavens! You have never heard of pipe-weed! What do they do for fun in Rivendell?!?"

Aragorn laughed at the hobbit. "No, I have never heard of pipe-weed, but it seems to be an important thing to hobbits. I noticed other hobbits nearby smoking the same thing you are. The elves favor good wine and music."

"Then, they shall be forgiven. Here take this pipe. I always carry an extra. Stuff it with these leaves and then you light it and smoke the fragrance." Aragorn looked a bit skeptical, but it did have a pleasing aroma. It took a few tries, but he finally got the hang of it and quite enjoyed it.

"I shall have to take some of this with me. I am sure it is comforting when you are all alone in the woods."

Aragorn and Bilbo tried to keep in touch as much as possible. The Rangers saw this as an assest. The hobbit provided much news of the goings on in the Shire and some things that even the Rangers had not heard rumor of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Service of the King

The next year, Aragorn followed Gandalf's advice and went in the service of Thengel, King of Rohan. He took for himself the name Thorongil, which means Eagle of Star. He had never traveled in this country before, but had been given instruction to go straight to the seat of the King in Meduseld.

As he crossed the river, the rolling sea of grass that was before him transfixed him. His plan was to camp in the cover of the trees before riding out on the plain. As he reined Melian in, she snorted and stamped in protest. Never in her life had she seen so much open land. She wanted to run free over it now.

Or maybe it was that she knew this was the land of the horse-lords where the most majestic and powerful horses were revered. Only the horses of the Elves matched or bested those of Rohan.

Aragorn had to laugh. "In good time, my friend. I am sure you will get what you desire soon," he said as he patted her head. He quickly dismounted and began to set up his camp. Just at the edge of the trees, he set up Melian's picket so she could graze on the fresh grass.

-------------

Over the next few days, the golden thatches of Meduseld became brighter and brighter, until on the third day, Aragorn came to the very gates of Edoras. When the guards questioned him, he said that Lord Elrond had sent him to join the service of the Rohirrim and that he was to see the King at once.

The guards looked in wonder at this travel-stained man. Though his clothes were poor, there was a strange hidden light of some ancient royalty in the depths of his eyes.

They asked, "And what name should we give the King?"

"Tell him Thorongil wishes to have an audience with him."

The guard called over a messenger and sent him up to the Golden Hall with the message. King Thengel's messengers informed him of the strange man who wished to see him. He allowed Aragorn to be admitted. Within the hour, Aragorn was standing before the King.

As he walked the distance from the door to the throne, Aragorn was amazed at the tapestries that hung from the walls. He guessed that they told the stories of the first sires of Rohan for they were adorned with many rich colors and in every one was depicted the great steeds of Rohan, many of the Maeras. Thengel watched as the young man approached and dismissed his servants.

Aragorn bowed low before the King's throne. That was one thing that had been drilled into him while living in Rivendell; always give those in higher authority than himself the respect and recognition deserved.

"My messenger has informed me that your name is Thorongil and you came from the North. Are you of the Dunedain?"

"Yes, I am. I met the wizard, Gandalf the gray in the woods last year and upon his and Lord Elrond's advice, I have come to serve in your army while I may."

"Ah, yes, Master Gandalf is known to us. He seems to appear only when he so chooses and only when it is very important. Though I must tell you, it may difficult for a while for you for we speak both the language of Gondor and of the Rohirrim. I myself served for a while in Gondor and speak the 'language of the elves' as it is known there."

"Then, I shall not have as much trouble as you think for I was raised in the house of Master Elrond until a few years ago when I journeyed North to find the kindred of my house in the Dunedain."

Thengel sat silently for a moment then announced, "I will accept your service. Give me your sword."

Aragorn unsheathed his sword and gave it to the king. Thengel laid the sword on his lap with the hilt to his left. "Take the hilt and repeat after me: 'Here do I swear fealty to Rohan. In war or peace, in living or dying from this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me."

When he had finished, he resheathed his sword. Thengel rang a bell and had a messenger take Thorongil to the barracks.

"Sir, I know you are the horse-masters and take good care of your animals, but I wish to see where my horse is stabled."

"As you wish, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aragorn was grateful for a real bed; though scant, to sleep on for once. That was one thing that he regretted about living with the Rangers, there was no real opportunity for comfort. At the mealtimes on that first day, he ate as if he had never eaten before. Root, herb and the occasional meat can fill one for a few days, but there was nothing like the taste of bread and wine. He found out that he had been assigned temporarily to the company that patrolled the borders between the mountain ridges, The Gap of Rohan.

The Rohirrim had always been friendly with their neighbor Saruman, but as of late, he had begun sending spies and orcs to the outer edges of Rohan. The orcs and now wild men were always terrorizing those who lived in those outer reaches. The Rohirrim had seen that as the weakest point although their northern border was never safe either, being so close to Mordor. Many times, servants of Sauron had invaded Rohan and taken many of the finest horses, always the black ones.

The only thing that bothered Aragorn was the killing of the Wild Men. He had been taught to withhold mercy from the orcs for they were the foulest creatures of the enemy. The lieutenants of Morgoth had made them in mockery of the Elves. But the Wild Men had faces, names and families waiting for them.

---------------------------

After his first year of service, Aragorn had already established himself as a man worthy of honor. The Marshall in charge of their eored was named Folcwyn. He had the same look as the rest of the Rohirrim, though grimmer. He also seemed younger than most of the other men under his command.

One afternoon Aragorn was surprised to find a summons to the seat of the king. Folcwyn had told King Thengel of Thorongil's great deeds on the battlefield. The company had returned to the city for their mandatory rest. Aragorn quietly made his way up the steps of the Golden Hall. He wondered what this summons was about. He was trying not to be worried, but this was an audience with the king whom he had not seen since his arrival. As the guards opened the doors, Folcwyn met Aragorn.

"Don't be nervous. If I heard right, the King has a special assignment for you. I must wait here."

Aragorn nodded and continued down the hall. He bowed before the seat of the king. "Arise Thorongil. Your captain has told me of your skill in battle. I have a personal request to make of you. My son, Theoden, is still quite young, though I believe he is ready to begin training with the sword."

"How old is he?"

"Almost eleven."

"Yes, that is a good time to begin. That was around the same time that I learned the art from the elves. I will agree to it, but I would like to still go out on the patrols, if that is okay."

"I will see what we can work out. But for the meantime, I will say no for I want him to begin as soon as possible." With that, he rang a bell and summoned a messenger to fetch his son. A few moments later, Thorongil was face to face with his new charge. He had rarely been around human children, but figured they really weren't so different from the elves. The small child in front of him was a mirror image of his father with wavy blonde hair, and deep dimples when he smiled. One of the first things Aragorn noticed about anyone was their eyes. Theoden had eyes of blue-green that danced in the lights. Aragorn knelt before the child and held out his hand.

"I am Thorongil and I have just received word that I am to teach you the sword. What do you say to that?"

Theoden jumped up and down with joy and looked at his father. "I really get to learn how to use a sword?"

"Yes, son. I believe it is time for you to begin learning. Now go find your mother and tell her the good news."

As Theoden ran out of the room, Aragorn let out a laugh. "Good news? I still remember how mad my mother was when I was to begin my training. I hope it is different for you. I must take my leave of you for now. It is time for the midday meal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Aragorn just took sometime away from his own training to get to know Theoden and some of his mannerisms. He often took the midday or night meal with his young charge. He never tried breakfast because he knew it was the only time the child spent with his father and then he had to attend his other lessons in language and world studies or history. Aragorn always figured the best way to get to know someone was to share a meal with them. He learned a great deal about Rohan, its former sires and Thengel from Theoden.

However, one thing that really struck him as odd was that Theoden used his left hand instead of the right. He asked the King about this one day. "We thought it strange as well. We tried to teach him to use the other hand, but it did not work. It won't affect your training will it?"

"I don't think it will, but I will have to figure something out. I have never seen anyone use their left hand. I will let you know if I run into any problems. But now, I have another request. I wish to train him with a wooden sword at first. It helps prepare him for a real sword without getting hurt."

"I was wondering about that too. I just learned with a sharp blade, but I would feel more comfortable with him using a wooden one. I will order it made as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I hope to begin his training in a few days. I also hope that he can learn as much from me as I have from him. His knowledge of your people is incredible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Aragorn was called before Thengel again. Thengel held out a short wooden sword to Aragorn.

"Yes, this will do nicely."

"I wish for you to present it to him."

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced before he began by the king's insistence. "I know this honor usually falls on a father. But as you will be his teacher, I think you should have the honor this time."

Aragorn bowed and took the sword. "Thank you again for this opportunity. I hope I do not disappoint."

"Nay, Thorongil. I have little doubt in you or my son. Speaking of, I will send someone to find him. I do wish to be present when he receives your gift."

Theoden was overjoyed when he realized this sword meant he was to start his training very soon. Though he had only known Aragorn a short time, he already loved him. He was one of the few adults that would actually take time to listen.

"The only charge I give you Theoden son of Thengel is to learn how to take care of this sword. It may look but a toy, but I assure you it is not. How you take care of it will cross over to when you receive a real blade. During war, it is your best friend and your life. Keep it close to you at all times."


End file.
